1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sensing structure and a displayer comprising the same. More specifically, the present invention relates to a sensing structure with a touch function and a displayer comprising the same.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
Nowadays, touch displayers can be found almost everywhere in our daily life. As a device that can replace the conventional computer keyboard and mouse, a touch displayer allows a user to input instructions by touching a screen with a finger or a pen directly without need of a complex process. The most representative application is the so-called iPhone released by Apple Computer Inc., which provides the mobile phone users with a new operation interface by integrating a touch displayer into a mobile phone. Therefore, this product achieves remarkable sales performance immediately once it is released in the market.
Generally, technologies employed by common touch displayers roughly fall into the following categories: the resistive type, the capacitive type, the force-sensing type, the electromagnetic type and the acoustic wave type. Taking a force-sensing touch displayer as an example, sensors for sensing touches are typically disposed at four corners of the displayer to form a sensing area on the display panel. Once the sensing area is touched, the displayer can derive a touch position from information provided by the sensors disposed at the four corners and then make a corresponding response to accomplish the touch function. However, the touch displayer having the sensors disposed in this way only provides a single-touch function. Due to an insufficient number of sensors, the sensing accuracy is also unsatisfactory. Consequently, the aforesaid conventional structures can not satisfy modern people who have diversified and refined operational requirements on electronic products.
Furthermore, conventional display panels are generally suspended by a string or clamped by a gripper to form a space for receiving sensors between the display panel and the substrate. However, this conventional practice introduces a frictional force to the sidewall of the panel, which may adversely affect the accuracy of the sensing operation.
In summary, it is highly desirable in the art to overcome the limitation that the force-sensing touch displayer can only perform the single-touch function and to improve the accuracy of position sensing, thereby to meet consumers' operational demands on electronic products.